


Best Cure for Clautrophobia

by Madilayn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Sirius Black has a secret fear.  Remus Lupin knows a cure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh - more elderly fic posting.

It was a close call. Filch had nearly caught them, and it was only finding this cupboard that had saved their hides this time.

“If we still had the map,” muttered James, “we wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

Remus had the grace to blush. He had been the cause of the map loss, and regretted it every day.

The cupboard was very small, and the four boys were crushed together. Sirius struggled with the panic he felt.

“D’you think Filch saw us come in here?” asked Sirius, his breathing quickening.

“No,” said Peter firmly. “I sent a hex the other way and he was busy watching that.”

“Good thinking, Wormy,” said James approvingly. 

“Planning, Prongs, Planning. I always keep a couple of tricks up my sleeve in case a cover for a getaway is needed.”

“It’s not gonna work,” fretted Sirius. “Filch will find us and we’re goners.”

“Keep calm, Sirius,” said Remus. “We’ll be fine.”

“It’s not. It’s gone wrong. We’ll be caught,” Sirius said, his voice becoming higher pitched and his breathing quickening.

The other three boys tensed – Sirius was starting to panic as he always did when they were in a confined space. This was a bad thing. Normally, they managed to calm him down – or knock him out. But in the more than usually cramped quarters they currently shared, this was not possible.

Sirius was starting to babble now, his terror making it more and more certain that they would be heard and caught. He was also starting to struggle. 

“Remus, do something!” snapped James over his shoulder. Remus put his arms around the other boy, pinning him against his body and stopping the struggling. Sirius was still babbling incoherently, his voice rising and becoming shrill.

“Sirius, be quiet,” hissed Peter.

“Shhh, Padfoot,” said Remus, trying to soothe him. It wasn’t working, and it was obvious that Sirius was on the point of hysteria.

Without thinking, Remus moved his hands to either side of Sirius’ face, turning it towards his own. 

His mouth moved over Sirius, stopping the babble effectively.

Sirius gave a start of surprise, but his own arms then moved around Remus, whose hands slipped from Sirius face to around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Mouths opened, and tongues tentatively touched, exploring and tasting. Eyes closed, and the kiss deepened, becoming more and more desperate, and hands started to explore bodies. 

The two boys were oblivious to the world around them, their kiss and the need they felt rising the only thing in their world. It was good. It was right. They came up for breath and looked into each other’s eyes, smiling.

Their second kiss was more deliberate, hands becoming more and more sure. Arms wrapped around pulling them closer together, their hips moving, pushing, arousal evident.

They didn’t notice Peter open the door of the cupboard, and he and James exit. 

Peter and James only knew that Remus had managed to quiet Sirius. They had no idea until they turned.

“Good job you managed to quiet Sirius…,” began James, turning.

He made a strangled noise in his throat, gaining Peter’s attention. Peter’s mouth opened as he watched the two kissing boys in the cupboard.

“I feel ill,” he said, closing his eyes. “Sirius and Remus are not snogging each other senseless in that cupboard. When I open my eyes, they will not be feeling each other up.”

Peter opened his eyes and whimpered. “It didn’t work.”

James looked disgusted. “This is probably the most horrible thing I’ve ever seen,” he whined. Moving forward, he grabbed an arm of each of the other two, tugging it, pulling them apart.

The two separated reluctantly, mouths the last to part. With a dazed look in their eyes, they turned towards their friends.

“I only told you to keep Sirius quiet,” said James accusingly. “Not to snog him senseless.”

Remus smiled. “But Prongs,” he said reasonably, “don’t you know that there is more than one way to stop somebody having hysterics.”

Sirius grinned and wrenched his arm from James’ grasp and wrapped himself around Remus again, Remus obviously not objecting to this. 

“I have to admit,” said Sirius happily, “I much prefer Remus method to any other. Unfortunately, I can feel another bout of hysteria coming on.”

Remus turned his head back towards Sirius, a lazy smile on his lips. “Then let’s stop that right now,” he said. He looked at James and Peter. “Close the door as you leave,” he instructed, before moving his lips over Sirius.

This was certainly the best cure for his claustrophobia. In fact, Sirius found himself thinking quite fondly of a number of small places around Hogwarts that could contain him and Remus.

Remus simply smiled.


End file.
